drakengardfandomcom-20200223-history
One (Brother)
:This article is about the male One. For the female One, see One. One is the main protagonist of Drag-On Dragoon Shi ni Itaru Aka alongside his travel companion, Nero. Both of them don't show mercy against their foes, to the point that neither children escape from their doings. He is the "brother" of One and the creator of the Cult of Watchers. He and One are the ones depicted in the symbol of the cult, the Three-eyed Twins. He was created after Zero killed the female One. Story Drakengard 3= One was created by the female One for the sole purpose of killing Zero as a fail-safe, in the event that she should fail. He was kept a secret from all of the Intoner sisters and the world. Only the female One and Gabriel knew of his existence. He lived out most of his life in a single room within a tower. He was frequently trained by his sister in the use of a Dragonbone Sword to pierce the heart of the surviving Intoner following the final face-off between the two remaining Intoners. One and One were very close, their relationship far more intimate than that of regular siblings. Hence, he serves a similar function as an Apostle, albeit a less pronounced role in protecting the Intoner. The female One expected that, after he killed Zero, One would kill himself as well, ultimately severing the flower's grip on the world. Route A One appears following the death of his sister at the hands of Zero. As Zero reaches out to Mikhail, she gets stabbed in the abdomen, ensuring her demise as the parasitic flower's primary host. She turns to look and sees what appears to be a replica of One, having stabbed her with a sword enhanced by dragon power. He then proceeds to inspect the body of his dead "sister" and ponders creating a new Church in her and Gabriel's honor. He decides to become his sister, taking over her function as the leader and also her very identity. Route B: The Price to Pay It is unknown what has happened to One as female One has been impaled outside of the Church Capital and he has yet to see the outside world. Route C: Vomit It is unknown what has happened to One as he is not seen killing Zero following female One's death. Route D: Flower It is unknown what has happened to One as he does not make an appearance. |-|Shi ni Itaru Aka= Years later, One is on a mission for redemption, trying to kill all of his descendants and people infected with the Red Eye disease. One day, near the kingdom of Caerleon, One saves the life of the country's princess and her handmaiden. He is heavily wounded however, and is brought into the royal family's castle for treatment. After he recovers, One prevents the princess from being raped by his own companion, Nero. After One sends Nero away, she reveals to One that she wanted him to rape her and starts begging one to have sex with her. He refuses her however. On the birthday of the princess' brother, the Red Eye disease spreads throughout the kingdom. One tries to defend the royal family, but his singing attracts a black dragon that kills the prince's parents. The prince blames One for the happenings and One is forced to run away. Sometime later, one is hunting down the High Priestess of the Cult of Watchers, Fey. Gallery Drakengard 3= File:DD3_One_&_One_Artwork.png|Artwork of One. File:DD3_One_(Male)_Artwork.png|Artwork of One's novel. File:DD3 One (Male) SS5.png|Screenshot of One. File:DD3 One (Male) SS6.png|Screenshot of One. File:DD3 One (Male) SS.png|Screenshot of One. File:DD3 One (Male) SS2.png|Screenshot of One. File:DD3 One (Male) SS3.png|Screenshot of One. File:DD3 One (Male) SS4.png|Screenshot of One. Trivia *After One stabs Zero, his white clothing is turned red by her blood. His appearance after this is likely a reference to Manah, who wore a red ceremonial robe in Drakengard. * Her face bears great resemblance to Manah and Seere. It is most likely that One and her Twin Brother are a reference to their younger counterparts: ** Both Manah and One are the heads of a religious group. **Seere and Brother One are trying to save their sisters. Category:Characters Category:Heroes